


The Death of Innocence

by arisu16



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Betrayal, Death, F/M, Juliet Immortal, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisu16/pseuds/arisu16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>poem inspired by "Juliet Immortal" by Stacey Jay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Death of Innocence

I used to believe in romance  
when love was in a kiss  
and my heart an open door.  
Hope sprung each morning,  
dreams cherished in the night.  
I believed love was something eternal,  
not something given up without a fight.  
In his arms I found devotion.  
I saw forever in his eyes.  
But as the new day was dawning,  
he sheathed a dagger in my chest.  
No more words of love spoken.  
Gone, the honey from his lips.  
Hope,  
Magic,  
Romance,  
all once cherished,  
wither on the ground  
taking with them  
my child-like innocence  
as I bleed out on the floor.


End file.
